


Dream World

by regulardudetier



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-24
Packaged: 2017-10-31 17:15:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/346521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/regulardudetier/pseuds/regulardudetier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>picture this: the world of the dreamer. where one’s self can be whoever, whatever, whenever. the hefty price? their life. their own soul. to be what one could never be, to have what one could never have. is it worth it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream World

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is a new thing I'm trying, a more than one chapter type of fic. Feedback in the comments section would be VERY appreciated. This will turn into Dave/John, I promise, but right now it is NOT. But yeah. Feedback would be appreciated.

“Jesus-” A white splotched trademark coffee cup dropped onto the leather interior of the rugged beat down Cadillac. That was one more thing to worry about with his damn car. “Piece of shit.” One hand on the steering wheel, the black-haired male managed to pull to a stop on the side of the road as he fumbled around to place napkin upon napkin on each soaked mess. He was already late to work, so what was five minutes more to fix another thing his parents would yell at him for?  
 _we kill the lights, and put on a show, it's all a lie but you'd never know-_  
He reached for the phone, ignoring the honking of passing cars as he sat on the side of the road. “This is John…yeah? Oh hey. I have no idea I just- Well yeah I mean- I’m ten minutes late. Skip? Are you kidding me? For what- Yeah his bullshit contraptions. I hate needles. And I-” Taking a deep breath, he pulled the phone away from his ear to concentrate. “I’ll be right there.”  
—  
John pulled into the empty parking lot of the Medicore Center, leaving the mess of napkins alone in the car as he stumbled towards the front doors. He had received somewhat of an urgent phone call from a close friend to ‘come quickly’ and some other ridiculous crap. But it intrigued him. He had no idea what it was for, but he was definitely more interested in being there than at his own place of work.  
Once reaching the lab, he was greeted by a blonde female in a lab coat who came rushing towards him. “John! Good, I thought you were going to bail on him again. Dirk, he…he wants something to try on you. I can’t explain it all but you should hurry along, he’s….impatient.” A loud crash made John feel a little bit more uneasy than he wanted to be, but he did as he was told.  
“Roxy, I need more of- Oh, John. Good, I thought you were bailing on me again.” It was another blond, but this time a male. He had a tall build, somewhat slender yet muscular, with spiked hair and bright orange-y tinted eyes. “I have done something so amazing, so spectacular. Check this out.”  
John was skeptic, but he walked over to the other side of the silver table to where four thin hospital-like beds had been set up; machinery on either side of each. There were long strings and hoses and syringes and different things he’d never seen before, and the blond man grabbed a handful of each of them before beckoning John to seat himself on a bed. “Have you ever had a dream so amazing and so ridiculous that you never wanted to wake up? That you would have rather be your life instead of what you currently live?” John scoffed, but the man went on. “Something I’ve been working on in secret for the past five years, Egbert. I can’t think of some shitty lame name like dream tech or whatever, but it’s along the same lines. It’ll put you in a sleep so deep that your mind will be able to do nothing but believe this dream is your reality. You can set it for five minutes, five hours, or five months for those who are really desperate. Live life the way you want to, and all you need to do is sleep.”  
He was awed; he was starstruck; he was two seconds from running out of the lab and never speaking to this man again. “Dirk, I….don’t understand. I mean, sure. I’ve never truly enjoyed this life, it could be better. But living a dream instead? Isn’t that…dangerous?”  
“It can be if you’re an idiot. But you, my friend, are not an idiot.”  
“I’m not an idiot? So why are you asking me to be your guinea pig?”  
Dirk sighed. “I’ve tried this before on Roxy, so it’s not like you’d be a complete guinea pig. Just….extensive research on someone I don’t see every second of every day. Come on, you don’t even have to do it for very long. Five minutes, I promise. Please?”  
For a few moments, John contemplated the pros and cons. He was a normal average human being. He had a standard job and a standard income for any normal 21 year old. He lived in a standard apartment with a standard girlfriend and a standard dog. He had standard parents and standard friends, save for Roxy and Dirk. What was five minutes of over-the-top reality that he’d never seen before? “Fine. Five minutes and five minutes only. And then we’re done. And I better be getting paid for this.”  
“Good! Just lay here, I’ll start hooking up everything. I’m going to hook up all of this stuff to your central nerves on your body, and then once all of that is done I’ll inject you with this stuff here that’ll make you fall asleep. Too much extreme jargon for you to understand, simpleton. Once you fall asleep, you’ll immediately wake up in your own personal dream world. But before you fall asleep, make sure to think of something that you’d want to dream about. That’ll pretty much begin the process. Alright?”  
“….”  
“See you on the other side, bud.”


End file.
